Lips Are Moving
by Dolphinz811
Summary: A songfic around the Meghan Trainor song, Lips Are Moving. It takes place in TDWT, and this is Courtney and Duncan's break up, in a way. Enjoy!


**A/N: First songfic, so please don't kill me if its utterly terrible.**

**Lips Are Moving by Meghan Trainor**

* * *

_If your lips are moving, If your lips are moving_

_If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby_  
_If your lips are moving, If your lips are moving_  
_If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby_

Courtney dragged Duncan by the collar on the TDWT plane, and slammed the door shut behind her, sobbing.

Duncan struggled to get loose, but he didn't succeed. Eventually, Courtney stopped and let him go.

"Please Duncan, please tell me you didn't do it." Courtney sobbed.

"Didn't do what Princess?" he answered with a smug face,

"You know what!" Courtney yelled. "Did you cheat on me with Gwen?!"

"No Princess. I never would." Duncan replied.

Courtney clenched her fists tight after noticing Duncan's eyes looking everywhere but her when she answered. "You're lying!" she yelled as she ran up to smack the bad boy.

_Boy, look at me in my face_

_Tell me that you're not just about this Bass_  
_You really think I could be replaced_  
_Nah, I come from outer space_  
_And I'm a classy girl, I'mma hold it up_  
_You're full of something but it ain't love_  
_And what we got, straight overdue_  
_Go find somebody new_

"What does sh-she have, that I don't?" Courtney questioned, crying less.

"Nothing Princess! I didn't do anything, I swear!" Duncan said.

"I already know you did!" Courtney screamed, getting more frustrated with the punk. "Stop it with the act! You know a C.I.T. knows everything!"

"Okay fine! I did it, but it was a mistake. I just want to be with you!" Duncan informed the preppy girl.

"That's complete bullshit!" she yelled. "You shouldn't have cheated in the first place! If you loved me, you wouldn't have done this! So answer the question! What does she have, that I don't?"

"Nothing." Duncan insisted.

"That's a lie! We're through! I can find someone way better anyways!"Courtney yelled, walking away.

_You can buy me diamond earrings and deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny_  
_But I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye, bye-bye-bye_

Duncan grabbed her by the shoulder, and pleaded, "Please, don't do this."

Courtney looked back in utter disgust. "You're a dirty cheater. I'm done with you! Let go of me!"

_I know you lie  
Cause your lips are moving  
Tell me do you think I'm dumb?  
I might be young, but I ain't stupid  
Talking around in circles with your tongue  
I gave you bass, You gave me sweet talk  
Saying how I'm your number one  
But I know you lie  
Cause your lips are moving  
Baby don't you know I'm done  
If your lips are moving, If your lips are moving  
If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby  
If your lips are moving, If your lips are moving  
If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby_

Duncan held Courtney firmly still. "I am not lying!" he yelled in her face.

"I'm not stupid you know." Courtney informed Duncan. "I gave you everything, and you threw it all away. You screwed up, not me!"

"You have to believe me Princess. I would never cheat on you!" Duncan told the C.I.T.

"Don't call me that!" Courtney shrieked. "You're just a cold-hearted cheater, and I want nothing to do with you."

_Hey baby don't you bring them tears_  
_Cause it's too late, too late baby_  
_You only love me when you're here_  
_You're so two-faced, two-faced babe_

"Okay fine!" Duncan gave up. "I did it! Okay, happy?"

"No I'm not." Courtney said, still trying to get Duncan to let go.

"Can't we fix this?" Duncan asked. "We can get passed this. I know we can."

Duncan moved his hand over to clench Courtney's hand. Courtney ended up slapping his hand.

"Go away from me!" Courtney yelled. "You're a fake."

_You can buy me diamond earrings and deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny_  
_But I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye, bye-bye-bye_

"Now please, just let me go and maybe we can still be friends." Courtney offered.

"I can't believe it though. We can make it through this. I'd never do it again." Duncan said as he let go of Courtney.

_I know you lie_  
_Cause your lips are moving_  
_Tell me do you think I'm dumb?_  
_I might be young, but I ain't stupid_  
_Talking around in circles with your tongue_  
_I gave you bass, You gave me sweet talk_  
_Saying how I'm your number one_  
_But I know you lie_  
_Cause your lips are moving_  
_Baby don't you know I'm done_

Courtney noticed Duncan's eyes looking everywhere except for her, again. "You're lying again! I'm not dumb. I know when you lie!"

"Fine whatever." Duncan said, sounding like he didn't give a shit anymore.

"We're officially done!" Courtney yelled, opening the door, getting ready to leave.

_Come on, say!_  
_If your lips are moving, If your lips are moving_  
_If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby_  
_If your lips are moving, If your lips are moving_  
_If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby_

Right before the door closed, Duncan yelled. "At least she knows how to kiss! At least she's not a bitch!"

Courtney heard what he said, and just slammed the door on him. Once the door was closed, she started to sob again.

_I know you lie  
Cause your lips are moving  
Tell me do you think I'm dumb?  
I might be young, but I ain't stupid  
Talking around in circles with your tongue  
I gave you bass, You gave me sweet talk  
Saying how I'm your number one  
But I know you lie  
Cause your lips are moving  
Baby don't you know I'm done_

Courtney stopped crying and realized something. "I can do way better than him. It's his loss, not mine. I can't believe I actually fell for him. He said I was his everything, but I guess not. He lied to me all this time!"

Courtney started to cry again, but still looked pissed off. "I'm done with Duncan!"

Courtney then dried up her tears, and walked back into First Class with Team Amazon.


End file.
